The present invention relates to a pump, particularly for pasteous masses.
More particularly, it relates to a pump for pasteous masses, which has a pump housing, a drivable outer wheel provided with a plurality of inner teeth and rotatably supported in the housing, and a pinion which is rotatable by the outer wheel and provided with a plurality of outer teeth. The pinion is arranged eccentrically to the outer wheel and forms an intermediate space with the latter. A wedge-shaped, curved pressure segment is arranged in the intermediate space between an inlet and a peripherally offset outlet as considered in a direction of rotation.
The pumps of the above mentioned general type are known in the art and used in many cases for feeding pasteous masses. They have been extensively used in the meat processing industry, as well as in other branches of food production.
It has been recognized that such feeding pumps cannot aspirate each and every product to be fed. Particularly, some difficulties take place during feeding of pasteous masses which are frequently used in the meat processing industry.